


Kill the Butterfly

by SuzuAmeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Butterfly, Character Death, English, Gen, I suck at tagging, Kidnapping, Kill the Butterfly, King - Freeform, Misery, No happy end, Princess - Freeform, Sad Story, Slow Death, Tears, Tragedy, Violence, Witch - Freeform, heartbroken, kill, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuAmeda/pseuds/SuzuAmeda
Summary: Would you die for the one you love? Even if he is the one telling you to?...Gamble your life away and open your arms to Death. Because after all that is better than just watching your love slip past your fingers.





	Kill the Butterfly

"What a pity.. seems as if no one is going to come anymore."

A deep voice talked to me. I raised my head and looked towards the door with heavy eyes. Everything around me was dark, expet for the dim light that barely illuminated the room. I sat in my own blood which had collected itself around me like a puddle. My blue dress stained with purple.  
He will really not come, will he? Why do I feel so disappointed if I knew from the start that he wouldn't come?

"It was a stupid offer of you to take her place in order to save her. A really stupid one."

He snickered. With a knife in his hand he made his way towards me not averting his eyes from me. The same knife he had used to bring me into this condition. I didn't had any strenght to resist anymore. And even if I did, how far would I have come?

"Time to turn you into a sleeping beauty."

Grinning he raised his hand to ram the knife, where would I know, into my body. Slowly I saw my childhood play out in front of my eyes..

My parents were famous for their trade with foreign goods. There was no one who didn't knew them. I was just eight years old when I finally had persuaded my father to take me to the market with him. He teached me so much in just a day. Just as we got ready to make our way back home a man came. Better said he just stepped out of his carriage.

"Your Majesty, and I feared you wouldn't do us a honor with your presence," my father said with a smile on his lips which the King returned.

"The birthday of my Queen is soon." The King said as my father nodded turning to me.

"Ela. Choose a present for the Queen." An excited smile came upon my lips and I nodded opening the box with our goods in it. I only needed a moment before I brought out a hand mirror. The hand mirror wasn't decorated with diamonds or anything valuable. But it had beautifull patterns that ressembled the ocean drawn on it.  
Both his Majesty and my father looked suprised at me.

"A mirror?.." They said in union as I nodded.

"I searched for a present for the Queen, but I couldn't find one which was more beautifull than the Queen herself. That's why I choosed the hand mirror. This way she can look at the prettiest present that already belongs to her. Her incomparable beauty." His Majesty listened carefully to me and I really felt proud to have his attention.

"You left a King speechless," his Majesty said with a gentle smile as he took the hand mirror "really impressive. You raised a pretty Princess." The King's eyes were still on me but his words were directed to my father. Getting on one knee he took my hand and kissed it.

"I must really thank you, my Princess. Would you like to come over and play in my castle someday? I have a son around your age." Still smiling he stood back up, payed for the mirror and got inside the carriage which took off.

That day was the best day in my life. The proud posture and voice of my father was all I needed to know that he was proud of me.

Days later my father brought me to the castle where I met the prince. He was a shy boy but warmed up quickly to me. We always played in the castle garden which also had a little maze.

"Adam! Save me!" I yelled as he ran towards me with a stick.

"Do not fear my princess! I will save you from the evil witch!"

Save the Princess was our favourite game. The Prince saves the Princess from the evil Witch who kidnapped her because she is jealous of the Princess.  
After Adam had beaten the imaginary enemies and defeated the evil with he saved the Princess. And of course the Princess was me. As a sign of my gratitude I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"When we grow up, do you want to be my Princess then?" Adam asked and I of course nodded. Amazed by me agreeing he told it his father who chuckled. I never could imagine happier days tham these.

Until the maid introduced Kira to us.

A pretty girl with long, black hair and green eyes. Seeing her made me touch my own hair which was a common brown just like my eyes. She was the daughter of a wholesaler.

"Hello Kiara. I'm Ela." I introduced myself to which she replied:

"H-hello."

"And I'm Adam! Do you want to play with us?" Both Adam and I smiled at her at which she returned our smile shyly.

"Ela? Could Kiara play the Princess for today? You know since she is new and should enjoy herself." Adam asked me and I just blinked a few times before replying:

"Sure. But who should I play?"

"You can play the witch for today." I couldn't refuse when he smiled like that to me so I agreed.

On that day I played the Witch. The next day too.. and the other day too until I realized that I always played the evil Witch.

Years later Adam and I got married. Now I was twenty two and happy once again.  
But it was all just a lie. I wasn't happy at all and didn't felt loved from the love of my life.  
I had everything. Power, a kingdom, lots of gold and diamonds, dresses made out of silk and much more. Only his heart is what I didn't had.  
Adam's eyes always looked at Kiara with a warmth around them. He looks at her with big eyes. With the same eyes he used to look at me fourteen years ago, he is now looking at her since fourteen years.

I knew that he had an affair with Kiara, ... but I stayed quiet. I wasn't the only one who knew about this affair. Because soon instead of me Kiara got kidnapped and held hostage. The ransom was five ships filled with gold.

Adam sat in the bedroom on the bed we shared. Beside sleeping nothing else happened in this bed. Actually I was really glad that Kiara was gone. Maybe this was a sign from fate that it was now my turn to have Adam's love?

"This is all m fault!" Adam said devastated while looking at the floor.

"Adam, please calm down." I said in a gentle voice hoping it would calm him as I paced my hand on his shoulder.

"You should had been in her place! This is all your fault!" Slapping my hand away he yelled at me.

"Adam please calm down." I repeated myself.

"No! They should have taken you. Why Kiara!?"

His words hurted me more than a knife stab wound.

"Adam.. do you love Kiara?" It was a question to which I alrady knew the answer and dind't wanted to hear it.

"Yes. I love her." His eyes were serious and ready to challenge anyone that got in his way. And that was all I needed. Slowly standing up, I left the room.

I don't know how and where I found the kidnappers. All I know is that I traded my place with Kiara with the reason that they can demand more ransom since I'm the Princess.  
And so they let Kiara go and took me.

If no one should come before the sun sets, then they would take my life. That's what they told Kiara.To proove that they were serious, they stabbed me, to serve as a 'warning'.

After 3 hours blood collected around me. The man who was the reason I was bleeding, and that literally, talked the whole hours about his life and shitty childhood which was the reason what he did and what he is doing today.

The whole blood loss made me weak and sleepy.

"Adam.. I wonder what you might be doing right now? You must be probably happy to be reunited with Kiara." These toughts killed me enough as they were and when the man swung to put an end to my sorrow.. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and closed my eyes. I waited for the pain which never arrieved...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for any mistakes in the grammar. I have to correct them.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story. I would be happy to read your toughts about my story ♡


End file.
